Slug
due for a BIG OL revamp, ill make them a pirate yet |-|pirate= ALRIGHT so at this point they're super detached from wof but i can still incorporate them in if i try used to be a Humble Fisher but got tangled in a pirate invasion and got "kidnapped." they were about only spared for their good eye for spying things underwater, even if it was a rather boring ability, they overhyped it and were like "NONO i can be useful, just dont kill anyone" they might not have followed through on their promise but its fine, but at least slug's okay just a pirate |-|old= S L U G Slug is Enigma's character, please don't use them without my permission! A P P E A R A N C E Slug is a rather lean dragon, a similar body type to SandWings and SeaWings. They live somewhere with quite a surplus of food (and enjoy eating) so they have a bit of a chub to add to their belly and limbs. Slug's scales are similar to SandWings', with the pointed scales, and they don't have SeaWing spots anywhere except for three under their eyes. Their sail is more similar to a SandWing's as well, however, they appear to have thicker spikes within the sail mimicking a SeaWing's. They don't have wings, just flat looking shoulder blades bulging a bit at their shoulders. Slug has similar colors to sandy/muddy water, a greenish brown color. Their underbelly is a brighter yellowish color and their sail and membranes are shades of green. Their eyes are a dark greenish color with a grayish sclera, but overall appearing white. Their tail ends with a bit of a bulge of membrane that appears like a SandWing barb, but is honestly harmless. P E R S O N A L I T Y Slug is an overall passive dragon. They live day to day rather calmly and relaxed almost all of the time. They seem lazy to a majority of dragons because most of their time is either spent exploring waters out of sight or napping and floating by the village in front of dragons. They're teased a lot for seeming so sleepy all the time, but as long as dragons don't take it too far, Slug enjoys having a good laugh about themself. Slug is quite a curious dragon as well, thinking almost anything they can find washed up on shore or stuck under a rock in the water could have some value to it. They organize their life around their collections, typically having their unique things neat while everything else could be scattered across the floor. While Slug may seem lax and only lax, they also have a massive sense of confidence and picks battles they know are going to win, most of the time. They aren't one to jump into an argument but depending on what the situation is or however they were generally feeling that day. The only real times Slug gets into an argument is if someone demeans or offends someone they sincerely care about. A P P E A R A N C E As a wingless hybrid, Slug can't do anything very remarkable or out of the ordinary of their tribes. They're able to breathe under water with their gills, and they have three glow spots underneath their eyes, but not nearly enough to be able to speak aquatic. However, like a SandWing, they're able to stand bright lights more easily than some other dragons and can handle the reflection of the sun on the waves quite easily, not getting headaches easily. A self-acquired ability Slug gained, which is equally impressive, was their ability to somehow sleep anywhere and everywhere. They've essentially mastered floating on their back to sleep and stay above the water for even hours at a time. H I S T O R Y Slug's parents had known each other for a long time before finally having a dragonet. They were old friends that always knew how to cheer each other up and essentially get along, that when simultaneously wondered if they could be together, they practically agreed at the same time. They had moved to a fishing village and away from the desert to keep Slug and their father comfortable, though, their families do visit quite a lot, from both sides. When Slug finally hatched, their parents wanted nothing more but to let them lead the best life they could have. They were always supporting them and their ideas, trying to educate and homeschool them about the dragon world, due to the fishing village not having a school or many teachers. The only time their parents were less than supportive or nice was when an issue came up in the village and they had to help fix something, such as food supplies diminishing, nets ripping, nothing too harmful, but not very easy to deal with at the same time. As Slug got older, they made as much of an effort as they could to help out dragons in their village. The village was a nice place to live as well, due to the lack of dragons teasing anyone because many dragons were hybrids, or unique looking or acting in their own ways. Slug helped with fishing quite a bit. They rarely went swimming without a few nets to try and help out. It wasn't until they got older that they were basically fired for not being able to communicate with other aquatic speaking dragons. Slug stopped fishing, but still wanted to help out, so they started exploring for exotic fish to make meals more delicious. They scrapped that idea when they found more treasures than fish and found a more fun hobby of looking for lost trinkets than looking for extra food. Since then, they've been collecting and even selling or trading things they've found and donating most of it to their village, in a different attempt to help out, considering what they were doing now was much more fun than fishing ever was. T R I V I A *Slug knows how to read aquatic but has started forgetting due to lack of being able to speak it or see it *there have been a few instances where Slug was accused of stealing from neighbors (when their neighbor's just lost stuff in the water) *Slug loves eating salmon with a burning hecking passion G A L L E R Y Reference by me! 1506555594772.png|by FenTheMudwing!!! Goddammitwikia.jpeg|by the FRICCIN AMAZING NS!!! (thaNKs for commissioning them prouD) IMG 20180331 170000.jpg|by Astronomical! Sloog w no glowy nd backgr o und.png|by Dewdrop the Suchomimus!!! Sloog.png|Dewdrop w/out background! Captain_Slug.png|by Verglas the IceWing!!!!!!!!! bless!!!!! the hat!!!! Category:SandWings Category:SeaWings Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (EnigmaTheHybrid) Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Non-Binary Category:LGBT+ Category:Dragonets Category:Disabled Characters